Aphocripha
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Ren x Tamao One Shot jejeje sólo por falta de imaginación po ta bonito XD


Otro ONE Shot mío y por culpa de mi falta de inspiración, jejeje ojala les guste. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aphocripha**

-Joven…Ren.- una voz femenina se escuchó entrecortada. Jadeante y cansada.

-Calla…no digas nada.- otra voz acompañaba a la de la mujer, igual de cansada, igual de jadeante, sólo la dureza y seriedad denotaba más en el tono.

-Pe...pero..-dijo llorando- Usted…no sa...be nada…

-Por eso, mantente callada.-ordenó el hombre. Tapándole la boca a la fémina. El hombre era un shaman, de la antigua China. Alto, apuesto, de buen porte pero de mirada desafiante y dura. Era conocido por los pocos que habían sobrevivido a sus batallas con el nombre de Ren Tao.

-Pero joven yo- un beso evitó que finalizara de hablar. Profundo, provocativo, sensual. Ese toque de los labios duraba para más y exigía una continuación en actos.

Tamao no despegaba los labios que habían recibido gustosamente pero de improviso. Cuanto había soñado con este momento, cuantas lágrimas habían recorridos sus mejillas en señal de tristeza, cuantas veces hubo de repetir su nombre en sus sueños…cuanta dicha recompensada lo que siente ahora. Pero no eran del hombre que ella consideraba de amar.

Pero, porque le besaba…porque el repentino cambio de actitud. Si antes ni la notaba, la mísera existencia que ella poseía no era de interés de nadie…porque alguien como este hombre fijaría mirada en ella.

Sólo porque…

-Ahora…-dijo al fin el shaman, alejando sus labios de los de ella que se encontraban rojos por la presión que se les había impuesto. El chino miró los labios de la mujer, le provocaban, lo invitaban otra vez a probar sus delicias… pero eso será cuando haya más tiempo…- Vamos, Tamao.- habló con seriedad, tomándola de la muñeca.

La pelirosada no salía de sí, talvez por eso no objetó nada. La llevaba, más bien arrastraba, de la muñeca hacia un punto incierto, hacia alguna parte del desierto que separaba la aldea apache de la civilización. Sólo quería aclararse las dudas que tenía en la mente, quería llevársela, alejarla de aquel hombre que había considerado su rival en todo lo que batallas respecta. Yoh Asakura.

Porque pensar en él, esa idea le era de sumo desagrado al shaman de ojos dorados. Ese tipo había rechazado a la joven que traía consigo. Eso le enfadó en extremo, no soportaba el pensamiento, la imagen de ver a esta mujer expresando lo que decía llamar…amor al shaman de cabellos castaños. Luego ver el llanto de la pelirosada al ser rechazada amablemente por el hombre. No pudo ver eso. Le aborrecía ver a una mujer en ese estado tan deplorable, más aún si era por un motivo como le era este.

Más, porqué besarla….no tenía la menor idea, talvez por callarla. Sí, eso debía de ser, sus lágrimas…cómo las odiaba…Volteando de reojo, el joven chino observó con sorpresa el rostro ensombrecido de la mujer pelirosa.

Parándose en seco, Ren la obligó a mirarlo, esta seguía con el semblante en blanco. Muchas ideas pasaban por la mente de Tamao. Desde el momento de la declinación del… joven Yoh, hasta el beso "violento" que se le había sido dado. Otra vez, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su primer beso, robado por un hombre el cual no la quería. Que tristeza sintió ella, tanto que había querido que el primer contacto que recibieran sus labios fueran de la persona que amaba realmente…

-Oye…Tamao- se escuchó hablar al acompañante de la chica. Esta seguía sin reaccionar. Ren frunció el ceño- Maldición!.-gritó para luego coger por ambos lados de los brazos a la muchacha. Más ni este gesto sacó a la pelirosa de su trance. Exasperándose, el joven shaman de ojos dorados la acercó a él el repentino abrazo.

En sus pensamientos, ella se sentía desolada. Como flotando en un inmenso mar que sólo le pertenecía ella, que sólo era de conocimiento de ella y que a nadie le importaría que estuviese ahí… sola. Pero, sentía calor en su cuerpo, agradable sensación la recorría entera, llenándola de tranquilidad.

-Joven…Ren .-murmuró muy bajo la pelirosada. Llorando, alzó su rosa mirada para encontrar la del joven chino. Ojos dorados la observaban con… preocupación. Eso era? Quien sabe, pero le gustó ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Lágrimas caían ahora con más fuerza, Ren la seguía mirando, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido. Estará molesta con él, atrevimiento el suyo por tocarla pero, le era imposible. La quería cerca de él, no deseaba separar su cuerpo del de ella. Magnífica sensación, estupenda mezcla de emociones pero… cuidado, que talvez ella no sienta lo mismo.

Apretándola más contra su cuerpo como queriendo evitar que saliera aquel líquido de sus ojos, el joven chino realmente se encontraba molesto, desesperado, preocupado, confundido pero muy complacido.

La abrazaba con fuerza y ella no emitía resistencia alguna. Tamao quería ser en este momento, abrazada, consolada, no querida pero al menos que alguien estuviera con ella y para ella.

-Muchas…grac…gracias Jovenn…-decía pausadamente la chica, colocando sus manos en la espalda del joven. Un escalofrío sintió el shaman al contacto de ella. Si bien él la había tocado, no esperaba retorno por parte de ella. Tamao lloraba abrazada al joven, sus lágrimas mojaban delicadamente la camisa, el perfume de sus cabellos era aspirado débilmente por el chino, sus fuertes brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica y de vez en cuando acariciaban su espalda.

Tan sólo en silencio, sólo la luna era testigo mudo de su repentino acercamiento y se quedaría muda, porque le resultaba sumamente placentero.

-Calla…no hables…-dijo el chico mientras seguía aspirando la esencia de los cabellos rosas. Tranquilidad, si, era eso lo que sentía.

Tal vez ella no encontraría todas las respuestas en este mundo. Talvez ni siquiera debería osarse a hacer preguntas. Tan sólo dejarse llevar por las emociones que fluyen por su cuerpo cual sangre por sus venas. Sin querer, Tamao se ruborizó al percatarse de la presión que ejercían los brazos del shaman en su cintura. De forma posesiva. No la quería soltar.

La joven pelirosa sonrió para sus adentro. Que bien se sentía el estar ahí, siento agarrada de la forma que estaba siendo y el tener a este hombre, a quien menos esperaría, junto a su lado.

-Joven…Ren- dijo la chica, aún apoyada en el pecho del hombre.

-Dime…-contestó este.

-Por…favor…no vaya…a dejarme…sola…

Abriendo sus ojos al extremo, un repentino sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Que cosa le estaba pidiendo esta mujer, eso le sorprendió bastante. Pero, era ella quien se lo estaba diciendo, ella quien se encontraba en su agarre y al parecer no queriendo zafarse de él.

Ablando su rostro y su mirar, Ren Tao cerró sus ojos dorados y escondió el rostro sonrojado en los cabellos de la chica. Con dificultad empezó a articular palabras…lentamente, con miedo, pero con determinación…

-No…puedo…-empezó diciendo. La chica lo miró de presto, con todavía lágrimas en sus ojos expresando tristeza. Lloró aún más cerrando sus ojos y bajando su mirada. Una mano le cogió la barbilla.- No puedo…alejarme de…Ti…

Más lágrimas, donde quedaron esos sentimientos por el hombre que hace unos momentos la rechazó….se esfumaron talvez. Ahora lo que le importaba a la joven pelirosa era que tenía a su lado…no a cualquier hombre…tenía a Ren Tao.

Sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas de felicidad, sin querer otra vez se estaba confesando y para su dicha, estaba siendo correspondida. Por él.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, sus labios, para juntarlos en delicado y apasionado beso. Pero el beso no llegó, Ren Tao la detuvo un instante, la miró con ojos brillantes y con el rubor en su rostro…

-Espera…tú…que me dices…-dijo con dificultad. – Piensas, acaso…dejarme…

El espacio que había sido impuesto por él, dejó de existir. Ahora quien se lanzó en repentino "ataque", fue Tamao Tamamura. Sus labios acariciaban los de Ren, juntando las emociones que habían estado escondidas tanto tiempo y que habían sido cubiertas con la esperanza de un falso amor.

El joven de cabellos violáceos le correspondió el beso. Se sentía el ser más poderoso del mundo. Sentía en su cuerpo miles de sensaciones que sólo ella podía despertar. Su asombro por la petición se convirtió en bendito deber suyo.

-Nunca…-como si le fuera imposible separarse de él. Tamao esbozó esas palabras.

Siguieron con el contacto hasta que les faltó el aliento. Como había nacido el cariño del chino hacia ella, sólo las largas noches del cielo de Japón las conocía. Desde que la vio, desde que supo quien era, desde que supo con odio a quien ella amaba, desde que la volvió a ver en América, desde la primera vez que hablaron, desde que la vio llorar al ser rechazada….todo eso había quedado en la memoria del chino.

-Muy bien…-respondió el chino para luego continuar con lo que sólo el agotamiento dejaba pendiente.

Era hora de recordar lo robado al principio, algo que nunca habían experimentado, algo que se usó y disfrutó…

-Joven Ren…gracias…-dijo la pelirosa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven shaman chino. Avergonzado, serio pero muy satisfecho por lo dicho el shaman la envolvió otra vez en sus brazos.

-Sólo…calla…

FIN

Terminé! Jajaja espero que les gusteeee :) n.n

Jamás dejaría las cosas inconclusas, adiós a las lamentaciones, olvidemos los falsos amores y atrevámonos a vivir a plenitud. Conociendo y dejándonos conocer. Gracias chaufis n.n


End file.
